


Friends with Benefits

by puffythepig



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke is staying at Yu's house one night, and things get out of hand. Soon, everything spirals out of control and they're obsessed with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

The first time it happened, it was quiet. 

They were not in a relationship. Not a romantic one, anyway. The two were partners, bestfriends, hell, maybe they were even in some sort of unspoken platonic relationship, since they had a silent rule not to be in a relationship with anyone.

But, because of that, sometimes there were urges. Now, at first, they never occurred when they were together. Onenight, though, the two were sitting in front of Yu's laptop with their knees touching and Yosuke's chin rested on Yu's shoulder, which he insisted was because it helped him see better. Which, to an extent, it did, but they both knew they were craving the intimacy of being close to someone. 

Sometimes they would even hold hands, but they never talked about it, and they were not currently. At the time, they were simply watching Netflix. It was a Disney movie, but Yosuke wasn't sure which one, because he had stopped paying attention a while ago, and he was too busy dozing off in his comfortable position. 

He yawned a bit, and sleepily stared up at Yu. "Hey, Partner," a cat-like smile aligned his lips, "ya getting tired yet?"

The mentioned male gazed back at the brunette with a small grin. "Yeah, I am." With that, he exited out of netflix and without thinking went to Google. 

Curious brown eyes scanned over the bookmarks at the top of the page. There were some ones that were expected. A bookmark with just the word "cats" was the first he saw, and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hm? What're ya laughin' at?" Yu asked sleepily, glancing at Yosuke and then back at his computer. 

"It's just so like you," Yosuke pointed at the bookmark he was fixated on. "it's just cats." 

A chuckle left Yu's lips and he clicked on the bookmark. When the page loaded, it was just that. It was a blog, full of nothing but cat pictures. After browsing through about two pages, Yosuke found himself bored again, and was reading through the other bookmarks at the top of the page. 

"Hm? What's this one?" Yosuke questioned quietly, pointing at one of the bookmarks. All it said was "One girl" before getting cut off. Without waiting for Yu to respond, Yosuke reached over the other male and clicked on the tab. 

When the page loaded, it seemed like the world started to stand still. On the screen, there were three people. Two men were making out viscously, and in the middle of them, a girl was taking one of the men inside of her bottom and the other man in her mouth. 

All three were moaning. Yosuke could feel his mouth fall open, and the sound of it caused shivers to run up and down his spine. He was shocked that he couldn't bring himself to look away, and he was even more surprised at how arousing it was. Gulping, Yosuke leaned forward and closed the tab. 

Yu was silent the whole time, but when Yosuke got a good look at his partner's face, he wasn't surprised to see it glowing like a radiator. 

"Um.. sorry you had to.. see that." Yu muttered, shaking his head and refusing to make direct eye contact. 

A vibrating chuckle escaped Yosuke's throat. "I guess that's what I get for clicking things without permission." 

"Y-yeah." Yu mumbled, scooting a little forward before closing the laptop all together. "Well, let's go to bed, anyway."

Both stood up. Yu traveled over to the light switch and changed the bright room to one of darkness while Yosuke stood by Yu's futon and removed his shirt, revealing a black tanktop, and then his pants, presenting his boxers. Yawning, he crawled into the futon and sighed when it adjusted to his body. Soon, the spot beside him camped in and he knew Yu was there. 

He tried to sleep. He really did. But that damn video, or at least, the short amount he saw of it, played over in his mind on repeat. And before he could get it off of his mind, he was hard. 

Now, this was embarrassing. And it was urgent. Thinking about the video was causing his penis to flinch, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

But he knew what he had to do about it. 

Now, he could have tried to discreetly exit the room and relieve himself in the restroom, but the restroom was downstairs and if Dojima was up, he would see the boy's obvious problem and he didn't want that to be the first thing his friend's uncle thought of when he saw him come over. The older man would assume something was up, and Yosuke didn't want all of his sleepovers at the house to be supervised. 

So, he had two options. Either stay where he was and try to relieve himself as quietly as possible or sleep on it. And by the way his body was aching he knew which one he had to choose. 

Yosuke glanced at his partner and saw that the other male was definitely asleep. His mouth hung open, his eyes were shut, and his chest moved up and down like a merry-go-round.

Sighing softly, the brunette closed his eyes tightly and gently pulled the front of his boxers down. He let one hand slink down to his hardon, cautiously stroking it so it didn't make a 'pluck' sound. Soon, though, he grew impatient, and he sped up to his usual place. 

"Fuck," Yosuke whispered, letting out a quiet moan. Within a moment of the moan, though, another hand that didn't belong to him wrapped around his dick. 

Opening his eyes, he stared at male beside him. A strange feeling bubbled in his chest at the sight of his friend's flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. Yosuke wanted to say something in protest to the touching because hey, a guy touching another guy is wrong, but the way it felt was wanting to make him buck his hips and whine. Only one word could squeeze past his trembling mouth.

"P-Partner." 

Yu smirked and scooted a little closer to his best friend. "If you want me to stop, I can." 

No words could break free from Yosuke. Instead, he shook his head violently. 

Carefully, Yu started to move his hand gently up and down Yosuke, watching his chest rise and fall like a bumpy carride. 

Curling his toes with his body, Yosuke moaned quietly. His eyes found themselves squeezed shut at the feeling of the colder hand on his cock. This time, Yosuke successfully thought of the video. The scene played out again in his mind, and in his ecstasy, he curiously reached over to Yu, and without any warning, he grabbed ahold of Yu's dick, which he found was conveniently already free of his underwear. 

Man, holding another dick felt weird, and almost unsatisfying, but the thought of Yu cuming on his hand seemed really hot right now.

He heard Yu gulp, and Yosuke knew that his body was warmer than Yu's right now, and that was probably the reason Yu shivered so violently at the feeling. 

Soon, Yu was not just slowly jacking him off, but he was tugging desperately at Yosuke's dick as if he wanted to rip it off. As much as Yosuke's body was shivering and bucking in pleasure, Yosuke somehow managed to match the pace with Yu's shaft. 

At this point, Yosuke refused to moan. Despite the circumstances, moaning sounded like it would be too intimate. They were still best friends, right? Yeah, just friends...with benefits. Instead, Yosuke bit down on his lip and suppressed the sounds. Yu, on the other hand, had no problem with moaning lowly at the feeling, and Yosuke didn't want him to stop. At this point, the thought of touching and being touched by another person--anyone, really--made Yosuke writher in pleasure, and the fact that he was having in effect on Yu like that was gratifying. 

Yosuke could tell Yu was close. The silver haired man's breath was hitching and he was arcing his back. Yosuke wished that he could pull his eyes away, but the view was amazing, and within moments he felt a warm, sticky liquid ooze down his hand. 

The thought was so hot that Yosuke came a minute later. When Yu let his hand flop sloppily to Yosuke's stomach, Yosuke copied the action. 

Panting, Yu turned towards Yosuke and smiled. "Th...this wasn't a one time thing, was it?"

A dreamy look was placed on Yosuke's face. "No way in hell this is only gonna happen once."

Yu laughed and scooted a little bit closer to Yosuke. Their noses touched and they stared. Part of Yosuke wanted him to kiss the man in front of him passionately, but the thudding in his chest was too much to handle, and even if he had the courage, he was completely void of breath. 

A loving smile fluttered on Yu's face. "G'night, Yosuke."

And that was it.

Yu was out like a light. 

Yosuke watched his handywork fall asleep before letting himself drift off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Surprisingly, the morning wasn't very awkward. They got up and dressed, and Yosuke left, since he had work. 

 

A few nights later and Yosuke was back. 

This time, it was still a little awkward, but it wasn't as awkward as the first time. They locked the door and Yu turned on his computer, inviting Yosuke to sit beside him with a naughty smirk on his face. 

Waiting, there was another video. It wasn't the same one, but once again, there were two guys and a girl. This time, the girl in the video was riding one of the guys, while the guy she was riding sucked off another man.

Once again, Yosuke felt a bit strange watching it. Before it didn't feel so focused on the men, but this time it certainly felt like it. Or maybe.. Yosuke was just focused on the men. 

No. He couldn't be. He tried to focus on the girl and how she looked and she moaned and how she arched her back a little everytime she bounced back down. There was no doubt that Yosuke found her hot, but the fact that Yu's hand was bouncing Yosuke's cock down just like the girl was riding the guy so vigorously was just a enticing, if not more, just because Yu was there in person and the girl was not. 

Yu moaned. Yosuke felt his eyes glance at the other male and he felt a bit guilty watching him, but the feeling it sent up and down his body was too good to try and avoid it. 

Soon, they had both came and slid their boxers back on, heading to sleep, despite the fact that it was a beautiful summer day. 

When they woke up, it was to the sound of the doorknob rattling. Normally, they would just stay in bed, seeing as how it didn't seem too out of place for two male friends to sleep in the same bed at night, but the fact that it was day worried Yosuke until he wobbled out of bed against Yu's tired protest and dressed himself back up in the clothes he came in and opened the door. 

Luckily, Yosuke was not greeted by a stern glare from Dojima. Instead, Nanako gazed up at Yosuke curiously. "Oh, Yosuke! I didn't know you were here." The young girl looked past the teen nervously. "Is Big Bro up yet?" 

Yosuke was prepared to say no, but Yu poked up behind Yosuke and rested his head on Yosuke's shoulder. "Of course I am."

Nanako's face lit up. "That's good! I was wondering if we could all go to the floodplain? I wanna go swimming."

"Sure thing! I'll call up the rest of our friends and see if any of them wanna come with us." 

"Yay! Thanks, Big Bro!" 

"You're welcome, Nanako. But you better go get ready!" 

The girl nodded and bounded down the stairs, closing the door softly in the process. 

"I don't have a swimsuit with me." Yosuke muttered with a grin. 

Yu took a step towards Yosuke, smirking. "I guess you'll just have to borrow one of mine." 

"That would work," Yosuke mumbled, laughing sarcastically. "but you only have one, you big dork." 

Yu looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Shit, I guess you're right." He looked around. "Maybe you could borrow one of Dojima's?" 

Scrunching his nose in disgust, Yosuke shook his head. "No way. If we walk to Junes to get Teddie, I'll just change there real quick."

Yu leaned forward, giving Yosuke puppydog eyes. "Can I watch?" 

Yosuke laughed and covered Yu's eyes with his hands. "Partner, that's so gay."

Now, Yu was laughing. "Is giving eachother handjobs not gay?"

"Well, I mean.. I'm not. I'm not gay, I mean..." 

Stepping back, Yu shook his head and looked at Yosuke sadly. "After these nights, I thought maybe..."

Eyes widening, Yosuke looked down at his hands. "I've thought about it, I mean.. I like girls, but.. I might like guys, too.. I'm just really confused." Yu closed the space in between them and pulled Yosuke into a tight hug. 

"It's okay to be confused, Yosuke." Yu rubbed his friend's back softly. "We can talk about it, if you want." 

Yosuke was tempted. He pulled back, not looking into his partner's eyes. "Maybe, but..later. We have to go swimming, after all, right now." 

Yu gave Yosuke a pitiful smile and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But don't be afraid to take me up on that." Moving towards his drawer, Yu cast Yosuke a wink. "What, I can't watch you get changed but you can watch me?"

Yosuke snorted a laugh and winked back. "I didn't say you couldn't watch me," He paced over to the other male and wrapped his arms around him, letting one hand sneak into the other's briefs. "I wouldn't be mad if you did."

Yu bit his lip and looked at Yosuke miserably. "Don't tease me, Yosuke."

Snickering, Yosuke pulled his hand out of Yu's shorts. "Fine, but I think we should... do the thing again tonight." 

The look on Yu's face when Yosuke said that was hysterical, with his eyes lighting up like a lantern. "I can't wait."

Waving his finger as a warning, Yosuke took a faux-strict tone. "You better wait, young man."

Pouting sarcastically, Yu pulled his underwear off and pulled his swimming shorts on. Slipping tanktop over his chest, Yu took a glance back at Yosuke and saw that he was staring, but he smiled and brushed it off. 

"Alright, let's go pick Teddie up and get you in a swimsuit. I'll call our other friends on the way." 

Yosuke nodded and followed Yu without a word. 

 

The evening had been a success. Naoto almost wasn't able to make it because of a case, but she decided to take the day off to relax so she could focus more tomorrow. The water was just cool enough to swim in, and everyone did but Teddie, because the rest of the group excluding Nanako knew how he was about stealing swimsuits. Instead he built a sand castle, and he tried fitting in it, but it only came up to his knees. He laid down in it anyway, though. For the most part, everyone had a grand time. 

Now, everyone had gone home, except Yosuke and Teddie, who were staying at the Dojima residence for the night. It took a few minutes to convince Teddie not to bother Yu or Yosuke for the night, because they were going to "play scary videogames." Nanako unknowingly helped them greatly when she suggested that she and Teddie have a sleepover. 

Dojima didn't like the sound of his daughter being alone with a teenager for so long, but when all they did was marathon Loveline, he couldn't worry. He relaxed a little and finally went to bed. 

Once they were in Yu's room, Yosuke almost instantly found himself sitting in Yu's lap and facing him, both of them without underwear on. The door was locked and the lights were off, but there was a small candle lit on Yu's bedside table. The scene seemed romantic, but all Yosuke could think about was Yu's body and how he moaned and how he moved, and he didn't stop to think about anything else. 

Yosuke wrapped his arms around Yu's neck and soon they were grinding against eachother, with Yosuke doing most of the moving. Yu moaned softly and Yosuke pushed the other male onto his back, straddling him and falling onto him, still grinding against the silver-haired teen roughly. 

Yu came hard onto his own stomach and Yosuke came right on top of it. Yu gazed up at Yosuke in awe. "You didn't wanna watch porn first this time?" 

"Shut up." Yosuke grumbled, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies, not moving from his spot on Yu's body until he fell asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, and Yosuke was called in the middle of the night. Yu was begging him to come over. He couldn't get off that night until Yosuke touched him, he insisted. 

It was kind of funny, but Yosuke still found himself creeping into the Dojima residence at 1:32 am to jerk off his best friend. 

 

Another night, Yosuke called Yu moaning and panting, and he didn't cum until Yu dirty talked him for atleast half an hour. 

 

Yosuke noticed soon that everytime he wanted to watch porn, the sites changed. They were gay porn sites, and he found himself imagining Yu and him in all of them. It was embarrassing to think about, but in a good way. An arousing way. 

And he kind of wanted to give Yu a blowjob. The sounds Yu made when they were doing anything sexual were amazing, and Yosuke wanted to test out how loud he could make them. The idea seemed so new and intriguing, and he felt like Yu was his outlet now when he wanted to sexually experiment. He also decided he was going to surprise Yu with the new skill. The only problem? He had no fucking skill in it and he had no clue who to ask for help. 

The idea of even touching a dude's dick aside from Yu's or his own made him feel strange. Maybe even upset. Even though having sex with your best friend was not the same as dating, he did not want to have sex of any sort with anyone else. 

So, he had to ask someone else. He went down his list of friends and asked nearly all of them. 

First, he asked Chie and Yukiko. The one problem was that there were in a relationship with eachother, and had no fucking clue how to deepthroat anything either. 

Next, he asked Kanji, who took the request the wrong way at first and nearly beat him up, but after confessing that he was wanting to know for himself, Kanji just got flustered and told him he had no clue. 

On his way home he spotted Naoto, and discreetly asked her, but she had no idea either. 

The last person he asked was Rise, and despite not having sucked a dick before, she had heard some tips and bought Yosuke a dildo to practice with. 

God, was that strange. First of all, hiding a dildo in your room, Yosuke discovered, was pretty hard, especially when you lived with Teddie, who didn't quite understand the concept of personal space. And secondly, he felt strange in general for owning a dildo. The only way he was planning on using it was in his mouth, but Rise winked at him an awful lot when she gave it to him, as if suggesting he tried taking it into his ass, which hadn't yet crossed Yosuke's mind as a possibility. 

But, Yosuke still found himself in his room late one night, trying to suck the thick shape into his throat. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard, with the tips Rise had gave him. It actually was kind of cool, seeing how far his mouth could stretch. He was tempted to text her the news but decided that was unnecessary. 

A week later and he felt like a pro. 

Now, he just had to decide when to try it out.

The perfect night arrived one late Saturday night. Yu had called him, crying-- the only words that Yosuke could make out was 'mom' and 'faggot.' Right away, Yosuke snuck out and traveled to the Dojima household. The lights in the house were off and Yu waited for Yosuke by the door. His cheeks, nose, and ears were red and puffy from crying and the moment he saw Yosuke he opened his arms for a hug. 

Yosuke complied breathed in all of the scents on Yu, which ranged from his nice cologne to a touch of soy sauce of all things. When they pulled apart, Yosuke offered a pitiful grin and dragged the other teen outside. 

"So, what's wrong, Partner? I couldn't quite hear you on the phone."

A loud swallow came from the other teen. "My mom.. got mad at me." 

Shaking his head in confusion, Yosuke stared at the other. "Why? You're literally an angel."

Sniffling a laugh, Yu glanced at Yosuke as tears started to form in his eyes again. "S-she doesn't think so." He cleared his throat. "I told her that...I'm attracted to more than just girls, and she freaked out." 

Nothing left Yosuke's lips. He didn't know what to say. 

"She said I'm nothing..nothing more than a useless faggot." Tears streamed down Yu's face and he tried his best to hide them. They were in public, after all.

A comforting hand reached Yu's back. Then, after looking around and making sure they were alone, Yosuke pulled the silver-haired teen into another hug. "You know that's not true."

Stifling a pitiful laugh, Yu hid his face in Yosuke's shoulder. "In a way, she's right. All I wanna do anymore is touch you. She might have the faggot part right." 

Yosuke pulled back with a confused smile on his face. "Look, faggot is a mean word. There's no such thing. You're just.. I mean, just... faggot is such a mean word. And you're far from useless." 

Pulling Yosuke back into the hug, Yu held his hands on Yosuke's hips, sighing. "I know. It's just hard hearing her say that."

"How'd that come up, anyway?" Curious, Yosuke pulled away just enough so that Yu's face was illuminated by the street lights. 

Suddenly, Yu let out a silly giggle. "It's kind of embarrassing." 

"Oh, come on, tell me." Yosuke murmured, smiling softly, drawing circles into Yu's neck with his fingers. 

The silver-haired male looked down, blushing. "I just told her that there's a guy I like. Well, I didn't say that I like him, but I was talking about him a lot and she asked if I was gay. I told her no, but that I did find guys attractive." 

Gulping, Yosuke couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up and his heart swell in jealously. Shaking his head, he tugged Yu down the street.

Letting out a chuckle, Yu reached Yosuke's side. "Where are we going?"

"The shrine." He was hurting, but giving the other a blowjob and showing that he didn't want the other to stray away seemed very comforting right now. 

"Why?" Yu asked softly, his voice fragile. 

"I wanna be alone with you right now." Yosuke said in a sultry voice, and Yu shut up, a broad smile on his face. 

Once there, Yosuke tugged Yu to a random section of the shrine and sat down, pulling the other down with him. Without warning, Yosuke firmly, yet gently, pushed Yu down and started to unbutton his dress pants. 

"Y-Yosuke, are you sure we'll be fine doing this here?" 

The brunette gazed up at the handsome teen, smirking. "I'm not sure, but if you don't moan too loudly, I think we'll be okay."

Pouting, Yu shot him a look. "Well, what if you moan too loudly?" 

"Partner, you're gonna be the only one moaning tonight." Yosuke pulled the pants of the other boy all the way off, tossing them to Yu's side. "You might need these during it."

Yu chuckled. "What do you mean? Why would I need my pants?" 

Smirking, Yosuke shot Yu a flirtatious look, and he swore he could see a shiver run down the other's spine.  
Another moment of silence, and Yosuke had pulled Yu's boxers off, and wasn't surprised as the other teen let out a hiss at how cold it felt. Quickly, Yosuke discarded his own pants and underwear and hovered over Yu. 

Scooting his body downward, Yosuke lowered his head low enough so his face was parallel with the ground. With one single movement, Yosuke snatched Yu's dick and watched the other flinch in surprise as Yosuke fully engulfed the shaft in his mouth. 

"Y-Yosuke, oh my god.. that's so.. that's so dirty.." He muttered out, fighting back moans as he watched Yosuke tease around his cock, pulling his lips all the way up to the tip and licking and kissing it all over. "you're such a tease, Yosuke." 

The brunette gazed up at Yu lovingly and ducked his head back down to the base, sucking as hard as he could. 

"Y-Yosuke, please... please.." Yu squeaked out, his eyes fluttering open and closed swiftly, gazing lovingly down at the other. 

With a mischievous smirk, Yosuke pulled off completely and jerked a few times. "Please what, Partner?"

"Mmm.. please don't stop," Yu begged pitifully, huffing out dramatically until Yosuke took his dick all the way into the back of his throat again. "god, Yosuke."

Now, Yosuke found himself touching himself with one hand an holding himself up wit the other, ducking his head up and down as quickly as he could. 

"Y-Yosuke, I'm getting close, you can stop, you can.." Yu managed out, gazing at the brunette who not only didn't stop, but took that as a challenge and sped up his bobbing head. "f-fuck, Yosuke..!" 

The sound of his partner moaning his name sent him over the edge.

Moments later, Yu came in Yosuke's mouth, and though the taste was really bad, the look on Yu's face was worth it. 

The two lay on the ground for a moment, breathing and rubbing little circles on each other until they could sit up. Without asking, Yosuke stole Yu's boxers and put them on himself. Yu stared, gaping. 

"Yosuke!" He laughed, blushing. "C'mon, I want 'em back." 

Shooting him a wink, Yosuke smirked and grabbed his own pants. "No. They're mine now." 

Flustered, Yu slid Yosuke's briefs on, even though the entire time he watched and searched for permission from Yosuke, who simply gave him a thumbs up and passed Yu his pants. 

Once they were fully dressed, they sat at the shrine. Yosuke leaned his head on Yu's shoulder and relaxed, looking up at the sky.

"Thanks." Yu mumbled humbly against Yosuke's ear. 

"What for, the blowjob?" Yosuke grinned. "I am pretty good." 

Letting out a snicker, Yu let his hand travel and rest on Yosuke's. "You know what I mean," he said, turning his gaze from the sky to Yosuke, "with my mom and all."

"Anytime." Yosuke said gleefully, turning to face Yu. "After all, I don't know where I'd be without you."

The two gazed at eachother for a minute, and Yosuke would have kissed the other if it wasn't for the cum still on the insides of his mouth. 

"Let's get you back home, Partner." Yosuke said sweetly, holding his hand out for Yu. 

Yu grabbed his partner's hand, and once they were standing, he refused to let go of Yosuke's hand. "Can you stay tonight? Please?" 

Smiling gently, Yosuke brushed his thumb over Yu's hand. "Of course," he said, awkwardly smiling, "but I'm just curious; has Dojima been suspicious of me coming over so late?"

Blushing, Yu nodded. "A little. But he thought your parents were mad at you. He asked me if everything was okay at home for you."

Chuckling, Yosuke started to pull the other alongside him as they made their way back to the Dojima household. "What'd you tell him?"

Shrugging, Yu grinned. "I just told him that you work late on those nights." 

"That actually sounds kind of convincing," Yosuke winked, "and I mean.. I do get called in some nights to work for you." 

Burning brightly, Yu slipped his hand in Yosuke's back pocket. "And what about the nights you call me, begging me to dirty talk you?"

Shrugging, Yosuke grinned. "I never said I don't like being called in by you late at night. It's actually nice, knowing someone wants me so bad." 

"Well of course I do." Yu said in a low voice. "You're really fucking attractive, Yosuke."

His cheeks had to be on fire right now. "Partner, don't say that unless you're prepared to have me suck you off a second time tonight."

Laughing, Yu pulled Yosuke closer to him as they walked. They were probably a block away from the Dojima residence. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Well, I mean, anytime you want me to.. I wouldn't mind." A blush crept onto Yosuke's face. "I mean, even if you wanted to... grab the back of my head, kind of take control... that would be nice, sometime." 

"Not unless you can do it to me. Um, by the way.. how do you.. not choke?" Yu fiddled with his jacket. "I mean... you were really..going all out, and not gagging." 

Biting his lip, Yosuke gazed up at the taller boy. "This is gonna sound kinda weird, but I have a dildo I've been practicing deep throating on." 

"Oh." Yu gulped, letting out a nervous chuckle. "How'd you even get ahold of one without anyone noticed." 

Sighing, Yosuke laughed a little. "I told Rise, without telling her who, that I wanted to suck this dude's dick and I wanted something to practice on." 

Laughing, Yu squeezed Yosuke's hand. "That sounds like her." 

Now, they stood outside the Dojima residence. Within moments, both were stripped to their underwear and cuddled up in Yu's futon. They fell asleep easily that night, both of them tired from the earlier events. 

Dojima wasn't too surprised when he found the half naked boys curled up like spoons in a drawer. Instead, he just told Nanako to leave them alone until they woke up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later and Yosuke was learning to use the dildo for its intended purpose. The first few times he went in blindly, not considering lube, and he ended up aching. 

When he finally learned that lube should go on it, things went a lot smoother. For a while, he moved it around in himself. It didn't feel bad, but not necessarily good, either. It just felt..there. When he did find his spot, he had to practically smother himself to stop from moaning too loud. God, did he want to do this with Yu. The idea of something not only warm, but living and also attractive replacing the cold, curvy object sounded orgasmic at the least. 

But at the same time, Yosuke had been growing jealous. 

Yu had mentioned some time ago that there was a guy he liked, and recently, he had been mushing about the guy, and it made Yosuke's stomach turn. When Yosuke realized why he was so mad, he almost didn't believe it, but it was the only probable explanation. 

He was in love.

And it was terrifying, but if he could have sex with his friend all the time without feeling strange, he could confess his love with bravery. 

But he didn't know how. 

Either way, he didn't want to lose his best friend or his sex buddy, so he just wanted to shove it aside, for now, at least. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after discovering his spot, Yosuke came over at around 10 PM one night unannounced. Luckily for him, it had been an early night for Dojima, and Nanako was fast asleep in his room, so when he crept up the stairs to see his partner, it didn't disturb anyone. 

Creaking the door open, Yosuke felt a tang of jealousy when he spotted Yu getting himself off to porn. 

"Ahem."

Muting the video, Yu stared at the pouting Yosuke with confusion. "What is it Yosuke?" 

"What is it?" Yosuke approached his partner's bed, closing the laptop completely and pushing Yu onto the futon. "It makes me jealous when you watch porn."

"What? Why?" 

Yosuke's cheeks burned like coals. "Because you can have me instead. You can have your way with me, anytime you want." 

Biting his lip, Yu gazed up at Yosuke. "But, Yosuke, you haven't been coming over. I was desperate for you, and you had been so busy with work...."

Looking down at Yu and cupping his cheek, Yosuke couldn't help but smile a little. "I know, but.. you mentioned a while back that there's a guy you like and it's been bugging me a lot." 

With those words, Yosuke lowered his body so he was just hovering over Yu, with his knees and elbows propping him up. Gulping, he started to stroke at Yu, seeing as how he was already naked from the torso down. 

"Why has it been bugging you?" Yu let his gaze fall to the side, where Yosuke had set a bag. 

"Because, maybe, it makes me jealous, okay?" 

"What?" Yu laughed softly, but he let out a moan when Yosuke tugged much harder than usual. "Why are you jealous?"

Yosuke stopped touching Yu and stared at him, sitting up again, so he was sitting on Yu's hips. "I don't like the idea of others touching you. It's my job to make you cum, okay?" 

Gulping, Yu looked at Yosuke's hands again. "Yosuke, I had no clue you felt like this."

Yosuke sighed and took a bottle of lube out of his bag. Curiously, Yu watched as Yosuke put some on his finger and thrust inside of himself like it was nothing. "Well, I feel like this, and you made me feel so damn happy and appreciated everytime you moaned my name." Biting his lip, Yosuke thrust the finger in and out a few times before adding another lubricated finger. His back arched a little and he glared sultrily down at Yu. "I don't like the idea of you saying anyone else's name. It makes me feel so damn jealous." 

"Yosuke, calm down. There's nothing to--" Yosuke shut him up by jerking his dick roughly. Letting out a strangled whine, Yu pouted up at Yosuke. 

A third finger. "I don't wanna feel jealous, Partner. So, I'm gonna make you feel so damn good tonight you'll never feel like leaving me, okay?" Yosuke hovered over the other again, sliding a condom onto Yu's cock, which was now throbbing in anticipation. Applying a generous coating of lube onto the other, Yosuke traced his fingers around Yu's shirt and ripped it open. Curiously, Yu looked at his shirt to Yosuke. "This might get a little messy." Yosuke found himself positioned now, and god, was he horny. "Are you ready?" 

Yu just nodded. He was too turned on to speak. 

With a smirk, Yosuke dropped onto Yu's dick. "Oh, god, Yosuke..!" Immediately, Yu let out a cry. 

"Yeah, Partner? Have you ever had another person on you like this?" 

Shaking his head, Yu gripped the sheets beneath him desperately. 

Yosuke laughed. "That's too bad. You really make the best sounds." 

Almost right away, Yu whimpered. With another smirk, Yosuke lifted himself all the way off of Yu and slammed back down. 

Another cry erupted from Yu, and Yosuke started to pick up speed. Roughly, he picked himself up and slammed back down as quick as he could, over and over again, making sure to occasionally grind around sometimes when he dropped, making sure each time he pushed down that Yu was moaning his name. 

"Yosuke, Yosuke, please, mmmmngh," Yu whined, his body quaking in ecstasy, "you're so good, oh god, Yosuke..!" 

Despite being the one in control, Yosuke could feel his stomach getting hotter, and he knew he would only last a little longer. He wasn't going to cum until Yu did, though, he decided. Biting his lip and holding back a moan, Yosuke started to purposefully tighten himself up as he went down each time, and he saw the effect on Yu and could drool.

"Yosuke!" Yu moaned loudly, gripping the sheets as tightly as he could. "I love you so much, please, I'll never leave, god, Yosuke!" 

And with that, the teen on his back came hard into Yosuke, who rode out his orgasm and came on Yu's chest. Taking himself off of Yu, Yosuke collapsed onto Yu, despite the fact that it definitely was staining his tanktop with cum. 

Scooting forward so their noses were touching, Yosuke smiled lovingly down at the other. "Partner, what were those last things you were moaning?" 

Blushing and still trying to catch his breath, Yu blurted out again, "I love you so much."

Yosuke could feel his heart starting to soar. Roughly, he kissed Yu, and despite the circumstances, he grinded against Yu a teeny bit. "I love you, too, Partner." 

After a few moments of breathing with eachother, Yosuke kissed him again. "Who was the boy you were mushing about?" 

"It was you, silly." 

Laying his head comfortably on Yu's chest, Yosuke closed his eyes, still keeping a protective arm on Yu's torso. "Good."

"So, I'm guessing you know now that you like guys?" 

"Shut up, Narukami, or I'll do it again...tomorrow, because my ass is a little sore." 

"Was it worth it?" Yu asked, craning his neck to look at the brunette. 

"Oh, hell yes." 

Laughing, Yu pulled the blankets over them. "I think Dojima knows by now. If he finds us like this tomorrow morning, he probably will just look awkward and leave." 

Chuckling with Yu, Yosuke pecked the other on the neck. "Yeah."

"Are you tired, too?" 

"Exhausted." 

"G'night, Yosuke."

"Night Partner."

"Oh, and Yosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this more often? I mean, you getting mad at me?"

Yosuke snickered. "Maybe. Go to sleep, ya huge nerd."

"Fine." Yu huffed out in protest. "But I'm your huge nerd."


End file.
